Dark Memories Dark Thoughts
by A Lover of Stories
Summary: Kyle has dream that flashesback to hi mistreatment from his father. Can Bear help him through the night? Warning this includes suicidal phrases relateable and triggering child abuse and suggested implied sexual child molestation veiwe discretion is advised you have have been warned. (Though its very detailed its still mentioned) Very dark. Please watch at your own risk. You warned.


**Back with another House of Blue Story.** **Disclaimer: Wait, nope still don't own _Bear At the Big Blue House_ and never will. Unless I get into a sexual relationship with the Disney Producers lol. Anyway hope you enjoy this. I wrote this during father's day. This is based on my thoughts and feelings towards my ex-father sooo... Yeah my father wasn't the nicest so...if this seems familiar to any of you, comment #Relateable. Okay thanks for reading.**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT" the tall thin man yelled. "Nothing." "WHAT THE FUUUUCK IS THAT BOY?!" "A-a-an empty beer bottle." Kyle replied timidly. His father grabbed him by the collar of his shirt lifting him up into the air. "WHAT THE FUCK IS IT DOING ON THE FLOOR?! "PICK IT UP! AND THROW IT AWAY!!!!" He threw the child to the floor as he screamed that command. The house nearly shaking from the sound of his voice. Kyle's dad was in a drunken rage and he was in a fowl mood. Kyle went picked up the bottle and placed in the trash can. Then without warning another beer bottle appeared but this time it wasn't on the floor it was in the father's hands and it was coming in fast and crashed on to his head. Millions of shards fell on to the floor. Kyle let out a cry out of pain when his father pressed his foot on Kyle's already injured wrist pinning him to the floor. The man towered over the boy. "Damn it. Look at the mess you made." The father started unbuckling his belt. Kyle's eyes grew wide and squirmed try to get away. "We're gonna have to teach you to be a good boy." The father pulled down the boy's pants.

Kyle awoke practically jerking his body from the warm snuggly spot where he was sleeping screaming within the darkness "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'LL BE GOOD I'LL BE GOOD! I'M A GOOD BOY I'M A GOOD BOY! MOMMY! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!!"

"Kyle its alright, everything is alright. Shh I'm here." Bear quickly but not forcefully rewrapped his furry arm around the squirming boy who probably was still asleep because he kept fighting Bear's touch. "Shh Kyle its me Bear. Everything is okay, you're just having a dream. "NNO DON'T TOUCH PLEASE STOP!" Bear didn't say anything but concentrated on pulling the boy into his embrace. After almost an hour Bear pulled Kyle towards him, tucking the boy nearly under his furry mass and wrapped his arms around him. Kyle went on screaming, while Bear tried rubbing the boy's tummy. "NO STOP PLEASE! NOO PLEASE DON'T PULL YOUR PANTS DOWN NO IM A GOOD BOY!!!!!!" Kyle awoke with a jerk and shrieked. Bear hugged him tighter, the boy's face was buried in Bear's fur. His shrieking turned to screams and screams turned to sobs. "Shh its alright. I've got you." Kyle pulled his face out, Bear and Kyle locked eyes.

Bear was nearly driven to tears looking into those frightened eyes. Kyle was frightened. He had thought when he went to bed the other night he thought he was suddenly back with that wretched creature. Kyle clung to Bear's neck and continued sobbing. Bear sat up, his back towards the pillows and held on Kyle's waist tight. Slowly rocking his body like a cradle. Bear started singing

 **Go to bed sleepy head**

 **Think of stories that you've read**

 **Think of the things you like to do**

 **Just go to be sleepy head your dreams will watch over you**

Next morning, Bear awoke and saw his arms were still secured around the boy like a chain. Bear gently kissed the boy's cheek. He was about to get up when he felt himself being pulled back down.

Kyle clawed on Bear's arm. "Please don't leave me here alone." He said in a quiet and emotionless voice. "Or I'll die." Bear's heart almost broke. "Don't you say that." Kyle's voice started to break. "Bear i will kill myself if you leave me." "I'm just going to make some breakfast honey. I'll be right back." "Just hold me, if you love me hold me and never let go. I'm scared what will happen if you do." Bear laid back onto the bed, pulled blankets back over them and then pulled the crying boy close. "Shh I'll never let go honey. I do love you and I will hold you till the end of time." They spent the entire morning together. Kyle was locked in Bear's arms like a fortress and he felt safe. He told Bear of the flashback dream he gad last night which only made Bear hold him tighter.

 **End**

 **Wow. Dark. Anyway i hoped you guys enjoy it. And don't worry next story will be happier. Bye**


End file.
